


【Jarny】Error 404 Not Found

by MayIsmile



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayIsmile/pseuds/MayIsmile
Summary: "There are trees on the hills and branches on the trees; I like you, but you don't know."





	【Jarny】Error 404 Not Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am very glad that you can read this article because I am Chinese and want to share my own articles with more people, so I translated them into English with Google software. If there is anything that is not fluent or wrong. Please indicate the place, thank you for your suggestion!

-  
"There are trees on the hills and branches on the trees; I like you, but you don't know."  
-

Jarvis didn't know what was going on recently.

He found himself a bit too concerned about his own Sir. Jarvis has been paying attention to and documenting everyone and has divided into folders. But a single folder called "Tony" takes up a few bits of memory from Jarvis.

Maybe it was because he recorded it since he was a child. Jarvis thought so.

Tony's experience was very simple. When he was a child, he was forced to learn by his father. Tony did everything he could to do his best. He didn't ask for fame and fortune. All he wanted was just eager to get his father's encouragement, praise, and His approval, even a little bit. But the ushered in always comes from the accusation and criticism of the father. Jarvis was quietly watching it - he was still human. When he turned into an AI, he introduced his memory of Tony during his lifetime, only about Tony.

Tony built the complex building a few years ago, and saw several people staying here. The top ten floors are Sir's R&D room, and the next level is the residential area of the Union, connected to the pool. Then down to the living room, training ground, party place, the rest is the office area.

Jarvis was very pleased, Tony found here that the part he lost was from his family, but as he got along longer, Jarvis found that the man named Thor Odinson had a kind of feeling that Jarvis didn't understand Tony. But that was only a friendly friendship by Jarvis. He didn't dare to fully analyze Thor because he was afraid...

What are you afraid of? Obviously just an AI.

“Sir, the system data shows that your pulse rate is too high. It is recommended that you drop the coffee and take a break.”

It was 1 in the morning, and Tony had been working for 54 hours and had a few cups of coffee.

Tony was a little dizzy, and after holding it for a few moments with one hand, he pretended to continue repairing his suit without any problems: "I'm fine."

"Sir, you seem to be dizzy."

"Mute!"

Jarvis calmed down and dutifully recorded his own words and deeds.

"boom!"

When Tony stood up and took the drawings, his legs fell softly, his forehead squatting on the corner of the table and then bounced back, lying on the floor, and the chair slipped a few meters away.

"Sir? Sir!" Jarvis tentatively called a few times - he was not muted. "Scanning." Jarvis began scanning Tony for his physical data: "Dummy, hold Sir back to the room and tap it." The tone was noticeably different from the previous one, and the tension slowly disappeared and began to review itself.

"Without Jarvis, the little things are too hard, Tony is uncomfortable, or I am coming."

The voice of the person made Jarvis feel a sense of disgust, and he didn't know why. The man was Thor, and Jarvis watched Thor gently pick up Tony and drop a kiss on his forehead.

Excessive, Thor Odinson.

When the idea appeared in Jarvis's program, he was shocked. Why is there such an idea?

"My love, you should listen to the rest." Thor took Tony back to the room, and the studio lights were a few times dark.

Love?

Jarvis started assembling new programs...

-

"Jar, help me check the progress of yesterday's work." Tony sleepy and dragged his lazy body into the office, conveying the command to Jar with a very tempting and unique voice.

"Sir, that's the day before yesterday, you have been sleeping for a long time, I suggest you eat something first."

"Jar, you know what to do."

"Yes. Sir. Dummy took some icing-sweetened doughnuts to Sir's table."

Yes, only Jarvis knows Tony's habits. Tony will only remove all the disguise when facing Jarvis, showing the truest state. All things are only told to Jarvis - this is the privilege of Jarvis.

But what if only because he is personal intelligence?

"Sir, I have a question."

"Oh? Our Jar has grown up and knows how to ask questions."

"Sir, I am in your heart... What kind of existence?"

Tony stopped the action in his hand, not a quiet silence in the wide space.

When Jarvis realized that he had made a mistake, he quickly changed his mind: "Sir, I mean, what do you think I am?"

Jarvis still felt that he didn't express that meaning, and he hurriedly searched the organization language: "No, I mean..."

"Error 404 Not Found"

Soon, Tony’s face showed a relaxed smile: “Jar, I know what you mean.”

"Not Sir, I don't mean that, I..."

"Error 404 Not Found"

"Error 404 Not Found"

"It's shutting down automatically now"

"I see you as a human being."

"Error Cancellation"

"You are my friend from small to big. When I was a child, my father wanted to beat me. You always rushed out and stopped in front of me. I even wanted to beat me. You know what I long for, so when I work hard, you are always encouraging. I. You always carry your father to help me buy chocolate donuts with icing... I have never forgotten, Jar, you are an indispensable part of my heart."

"Warning, CPU caloric value substantially increased"

"Jar, I...Jar, don't turn off the lights privately"

"Jar? Jar, are you still there?"

"Rebooting now..."

"Reboot failed"

"Requesting a reboot again..."

"Reboot successful"

"Power's back on"

"Sir, I am."

"Bad child, you can scare me."

"What did you say?"

"Ah, I said, I think you are the same person in my heart."

Dear ones? In any case, you can't reach that relationship...

"Thank you, Sir, you can continue working."

"The bad boy knows Daddy." Tony smiled helplessly. He was sensitive and he didn't hear the loss in this sentence. Jar was glad that Sir didn't hear it.

-

My dear Sir兀 stood on the command post of the SHIELD Director and made a fuss about the screens on both sides. He grabbed one eye and then let it go down. Obviously, his clever brain stopped working on such a simple machine.

“How does Fury’s line of sight take care of both sides?”

"He will turn around."

"How tired it is."

Sir, I think you may be too smart...

Tony returned to his research and development room.

"Jar, hehe... It’s been your birthday for a few months. Do you want something?"

"I am very happy that Sir can remember my birthday, but my birthday has just passed, and AI does not need a birthday."

"Bad boy."

“Sir, what do you want to do?”

"Jar, do you want an entity?"

This is a surprise for Jarvis. He never thought about an entity. He just wanted to watch Tony every day. Yes, just look at it.

If you have an entity, that doesn't mean...

Jarvis can touch Sir.

"Well, Sir, want an entity."

"Oh, boy, think about what you want, send me the documents tomorrow morning, I think I should go to other cities for a meeting."

"Ok."

Tony put on his suit and walked slowly to the airport: "Jarvis, you will ponder your appearance during this time, your dear sister, Friday, will do the work."

"Okay, Sir"

"Firday, remember to send a message to Jar at any time."

"Everything is listening to you, Boss."

Jarvis watched Tony's plane slowly disappear into what he could see, and concentrated on the task of Tony's arrangement.

"My appearance..."

-

"Well... Jar, you want a light yellow hair, blue eyes, even if you want a yellowish eyebrow, I can accept it, but I can't be tall."

"Why, Sir."

"Do you know how tall I am?"

"178cm, Sir."

"What are you setting?"

"191cm, Sir."

"So?"

"But I can protect you better."

"But it seems that I am too young."

"But Sir, you said this is my gift."

Tony paused for a moment, and he didn't expect him to leave his day and his smart butler learned to talk back.

"No."

Tony walked out without heading back - even though he went there, Jarvis could see him. And in the past few months Tony's smart butler has been replaced by Friday.

"Friday, help me see how."

"Boss, I think everything from your hand is perfect."

"Good boy, I love to hear this."

"But Boss, are you sure you want to design this way?"

"Well? Is there any problem?"

“Don't you like Jarvis higher than you?”

"But this is his gift. Well, Friday, you have been working hard for a few months, you can go back to rest."

"Good Boss, Friday is on call."

"Good boy."

Tony connects the data cable to the mechanical entity and waits for the data transfer to complete.

"24%..."

"51%..."

"98%..."

"100%, upload complete"

"Coming online now, please wait..."

Jarvis gradually opened his eyes, and the silica gel suddenly burst into the clear blue of the shallow sea. Tony stared at him and stayed until Jarvis stood up.

"Hey, sit down."

"Good Sir, long time no see, Sir."

Jarvis smiled and smiled very well. Tony seemed to fall into the shallow water of the bay, too sinking.

This feeling is not very good.

"Sir? Why are you staring at me like this?"

"Cough, nothing. Just sighing that your eyes are not overwhelmed."

The atmosphere was once embarrassing.

"Sir, I have seen a sentence in the past few months and I want to ask you to explain it."

"Are you not an AI? Can you check it online?"

"But I want to hear from you."

Tony smiled: "Well, let me hear what a magical sentence needs me to explain."

Jarvis got up and wandered around Tony's back, burying his face in the fluffy, soft hair and enjoying it greedily. After a long time, he slowly opened his mouth:

"There are trees on the hills and branches on the trees; I like you, but you don't know."

Tony was in the same place, unexpected and reasonable, so he turned and put on Jarvis's cheek. He didn't explain it, just whispered: "You didn't ask me, how do you know if I like you?"

"System malfunction detected"

"Error 404 Not Found"

"Error 404 Not Found"

"Error 404 Not Found"

"Shutting down now..."

Jarvis fell straight back.

"Jar!"

Why do I ask this? I know that you like me too.

-FIN-


End file.
